el encuentro de dos mundos
by Chica844
Summary: ambos fueron traicionados por quienes creían su amor verdadero ¿que pasara cuando empiecen a sentir algo por uno al otro? lo se mal resumen TT-TT
1. Chapter 1

Es una mañana en nerima, en la escuela furinkan una joven de cabellos azulados se encontraba en un encuentro varias unidades educativas, su prometido no estaba por ningún lado esto daba mal rollo

-bienvenidos queridos estudiantes

-"Donde esta ranma deberé ir a buscarlo**piensa Akane saliendo del salón con cautela busco en las aulas hasta cuando llego atrás de los salones encontró a su prometido con Shampoo

-" ¿que hace con Shampoo?**piensa akane acercándose sigilosamente sin hacer ruido

-Airen querer a Shampoo?

-Aun no, pero tal vez si-dice el artista marcial acercándose a la amazona, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso, al principio la sorprendio pero pensaba que el queria a Akane, pero si el estaba enamorado ella aceptaria su beso, ya que siempre estuvo enamorada de el

Esto era como una estaca en el corazón de Akane se tapó la boca para no llorar, al instante salió corriendo del lugar sin darse cuenta choco contra un joven alto de largos cabello plateado con una vestimenta antigua de rojo con una gorra cubriéndole su cabeza

-Fíjate por donde vas niña-dice con molestia

Akane no pudo sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse derramando lagrimas por su rostro el chico se puso nervioso pensando que fue por su comentario que ella se puso así

-Oye disculpa sin querer me excedí en lo que dije

Akane sin pensarlo lo abrazo tomándolo de sorpresa este se quedó estático al contacto con esa mujer, una vez en su pecho comenzó a llorar amargamente

El chico noto que tenía un buen aroma la chica tenía el cuerpo cálido

-Disculpa puedes dejarme hacer esto solo por un momento necesito desahogarme-dijo en sollozos la peli azul

El chico lentamente comenzó a corresponder el abrazo tan repentino de aquella chica hasta que al fin Akane se calmó, momentos mas tarde se separó de el

-¿Qué te pasa estas bien? ¿Por qué llorabas?

Akane dudo unos momentos, apenas lo conocía y no sabia siquiera su nombre, pero el le daba confianza-Yo estaba enamorada de un chico y el solo rompió mi corazón, lo encontré besando a otra, disculpa no me presente soy Akane Tendo-dice cristalizando sus ojos como queriendo llorar

El joven limpio aquellas lagrimas con la yema de su dedo

-yo soy Inuyasha

-debo irme no me siento muy bien

-yo te llevo, te ves muy mal -dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndole su espalda, ella se subió a la espalda de este joven cuando ya estaba bien sujeta Inuyasha comenzó a correr, akane le indico donde era su casa, al llegar la bajo suavemente

-gra..gracias Inuyasha aunque nos acabamos de conocer te lo agradezco

-uff no fue nada cuando quieras me caíste bien Akane

-bueno nos vemos-dice Akane entrando a su casa, Inuyasha se percató de algo extraño en el ambiente salto a la habitación de donde provenía el aroma de esa joven llamada Akane

La peli azul entro a su habitación al ver a Inuyasha casi grita pero él fue más rápido y le tapó la boca

-silencio, sentí algo extraño subí para ver que estuvieras bien-dice Inuyasha olfateando el lugar olía bien era como un perfume soltó a Akane y ella se sentó en su cama mientras que Inuyasha en el suelo

-y ¿que pasa?

-bueno veras sentí peligro cerca de ti como si alguien planera algo en contra tuya

Por cosa del destino la gorra que llevaba Inuyasha se cayó haciendo que Akane vea sus orejas de perro, el se puso nervioso pensando que ella le tendría miedo por ser un demonio pero Akane no le pareció mal su apariencia

-Tienes orejas de perro que bonitas te ves como un pequeño cachorrito

Inuyasha se sorprendió nunca nadie no le habían tenido miedo los humanos a excepción de sus amigos y ella que apena lo conoce y no se asusta de el

-bueno hay que descansar será mejor que duermas mañana será un nuevo día

Inuyasha se recostó en el suelo era la primera vez que un humano no le temía eso que de recién se habían conocido pero Akane le daba tanta confianza cerro lentamente sus ojos quedándose dormido...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 conociendo tu verdadera cara

Inuyasha despertó antes que akane ¿porque estaba protegiendo a esa humana? Olfateo el aroma a agua salada noto que akane había llorado pero kagome de seguro estaba preocupada por el por no llegar en toda la noche antes de salir por la ventana se fijó una vez más en la peli azul que dormía plácidamente hasta que por fin salió por la ventana saltando entre los tejados para que nadie lo vea al llegar a casa de kagome noto algo raro como si alguien más de ella estuviera ahí subió las escaleras entrando a la habitación de la azabache al ver esa escena sus ojos se abrieron bien grande era kagome durmiendo con otro chico ese era alguien que él ya había visto es compañero de kagome pero como ella se atrevió hacerle eso a el que le ofreció una amor sincero esto era demasiado primero kikyo y ahora kagome los ojos de inuyasha se tornaron sombríos la azabache despertó al ver a inuyasha se asustó rápidamente se separó de el inuyasha no tenía expresión sus ojos estaba sombríos su corazón partido en mil pedazos

Inuyasha yo...

-no digas nada kagome sé que una humana como tú no amaría a un ser hibrido como yo solo fingiste yo que te ofrecí un amor sincero y tú me traicionas con el primer tipo que ves te agradezco que nos ayudaras a recolectar los fragmentos de shikon pero no vuelvas quédate con ese yo me voy -dice inuyasha saliendo por la ventana

-¡¿espera!

-inuyasha corría con todas sus fuerzas recordó que tenía que ayudar a akane ya que aparte de ella no tenía nada más que hacer en ese mundo

Akane estaba en su colegio evitaba hablar con ranma porque esa tracción no la esperaba de parte de su prometido podría aguantar que hubiese sido Shampoo quien lo beso pero no fue el mismo que la beso el corazón de akane estaba hecho pedazos al igual que cierto hibrido ambos traicionados por su gran amor

-¿akane dónde estabas?-molesto ranma

Akane lo ignoro siguió su camino ranma noto que ella estaba muy pensativa que ni lo miro esto hirió el ego del artista marcial ninguna mujer puede rechazarlo eso jamás! a menos así él pensaba

-¿akane que te pasa?-dice ranma poniéndose en el camino de la peli azul

-déjame en paz vete con Shampoo-dice akane retomando su camino

-¿Shampoo? a que se refería akane acaso ella lo vio cuando la beso ?porque cuando en que momento sabía que él estaba saliendo con Shampoo pero no quería que akane lo descubriera el no soportaba hacer llorar a una mujer

Ranma estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando akane se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos estaba en la azotea sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la intercepta

-hola chica violenta-dice Shampoo

-que quieres Shampoo-dice akane sin ganas

-solo decirte que airen escogerme a mí como única prometida del demostrármelo ayer-dice victoriosa la amazona

-¿y?

-como que y? La chica violenta estaría golpeando incluso llorando que pasarte?-dice confundida la amazona

-nada te deseo lo mejor con ranma ya no me interesa puedes quedártelo -dice akane

-¿enserio?-dice feliz la amazona saliendo del lugar

-estas bien-dice inuyasha aterrizando en el lugar justo al frente de akane

-si y tú no te veo como ayer que paso?-pregunta akane

-nada solo vi la verdadera cara de la mujer que alguna vez ame traicionándome con otro -dice inuyasha bajando la mirada akane lo miro fijamente a ambos lo traicionaron se acercó lentamente al hibrido abrazándolo consolándolo porque él lo hizo antes y ella lo hará por el inuyasha noto esa calidez en el cuerpo de akane la abrazo fuerte como si esperaba eso el no demostraba sus sentimientos pero akane lo está consolando

-debemos prometer que no nos enamoraremos otra vez -dice el hibrido

-tienes razón solo nos traicionarían seremos amigos inuyasha-dice akane

-amigos? Una humana lo considera su amigo nunca nadie lo considero así solo le huían pero ella lo consideraba como un amigo

-lo que ambos no saben es que el destino querrá que ambos seres se unan ambos que ya no confían en el amor podrán un día llegar a amarse?

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Ehh por falta de tiempo responderé rápido a los comentarios xD discúlpenme para la próxima hablare wuajajajaja**

 **Abi taisho:se que esto es algo raro pero siempre imagine un inuxaka y además hay demasiadas historias con rxa y quería plantear algo nuevo ejem…gracias por comentar eres un apoyo**

 **El vagabundo: es una historia corta? :O vaya no sabia es que esta historia ya la había escrito y además esta tal y como lo escribi hace años**


	3. Chapter 3 inicio de una nueva vida

-¿ahora que harás?-pregunto inuyasha con cierta preocupación en su voz

-no lo sé supongo seguir con mi vida -dice akane caminando por las calles seguido de inuyasha

-no quiero volver a ver a kagome ella me lastimo pensé que me amaba pero quien amaría a un ser hibrido es absurdo ¿no lo crees?-dice inuyasha riéndose triste

-yo lo haría, eres una buena persona ella está muy mal si no vio eso de ti -dice akane viendo al chico este la miro perplejo

Inuyasha frunció el ceño noto algo extraño al fijarse vio a una chica que se lanzaba hacia akane para atacarla el actuó rápido agarrándola entre sus brazos saltando hacia arriba

-¡akane tendo! Deja a mi adorado ranma-dice kodachi.

-¿que? A mí no me interesa-dice akane sin preocupación

-como te atreves-dice kodachi molesta

-lo que oíste ese traidor no me interesa el esta tan interesado en Shampoo-dice akane al instante que oculto su mirada en su flequillo inuyasha la miro sabía que eso le dolía

-¿que? Ranma con la amazona imposible-dice incrédula

-sino me crees ve y díselo-dice akane aguantando sus lágrimas inuyasha la aferro más a él para evitar que kodachi viera que estaba llorando

 _ **En otro lado...**_

-¿estás bien kagome?-pregunta hoyo

-si lo estoy yo no podria enamorarme de un hibrido-dice kagome

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada mejor vamos a la escuela antes que se nos haga tarde

-si

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

-¿Akane estas bien?-pregunta inuyasha viendo a la peli azul que lloraba en su pecho

-s...si creo aun duele pero ¿sabes una cosa ?cambiare, cambiaremos no dejaremos que nos vuelvan a lastimar inuyasha-dice akane

-está bien te lo prometo-dice inuyasha cargándola entre sus brazos, llegando a su casa y dejándola en su habitación

-¿a dónde piensa ir?-pregunta akane

-bueno ahora que lo dices no tengo la menor idea supongo que a mi época espero no ver a kagome en ese lugar-dice inuyasha en el marco de la ventana

-¡voy contigo!-dijo de forma decidida

-¿que?

-claro así me despejo aunque no sé porque contigo me siento mejor supongo que es porque los dos pasamos los mismo-dice akane sonriendo inuyasha la miro por unos segundos " _en_ _verdad es hermosa un momento en ¿qué estoy pensando?"_

-¿!olvida esos pensamientos!'-dice inuyasha sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿qué pensamientos?-pregunta akane

-¿eh? no nada vengo por ti en la tarde debes avisarle a tus padres ¿no?-dice inuyasha sonriendo por primera vez saliendo por la ventana

" _A la luz del sol se ve apuesto espera ¡en que estás pensando tonta!"-_ se reclama akane dándose un golpe en la cabeza

\- akane es hora de comer-dice kazumi tocando la puerta

-ya voy-responde

-Ranma se quedara en el café del gato -dice kazumi haciendo entristecer sin querer a su hermana esta se arrodillo en cuclillas derramando unas gotas de lagrimas

-prometí que no lloraría-dice akane limpiándose las lagrimas

Una vez en el almuerzo el ambiente era tenso nadie hablaba hasta que akane rompió el silencio

-papá

-¿eh? sí que pasa hija

-bueno me iré de nerima

-¡que! Como por que

-no discutas solo por me iré 4 años descuida me dieron una beca en Tokio pero no sabía si aceptarla o no pero ya me decidí

-bueno es una gran oportunidad para ti estas segura hija tienes a ranma

-lo estoy, me iré hoy mismo hable por teléfono con el director y acepto de inmediato

-está bien-dijo resignado el señor tendo, noto que algo le pasaba a su hija pero sabía que encontraría la mejor solución para resolverlo

En la tarde akane empaco sus cosas se despidió de su familia agradeció que ranma no estuviera en ese momento en una esquina se encontró con inuyasha le conto todo el comprendió la llevo cargando en su espalda pero estarían conectados el iría a Tokio a verla y ella a su época si le dejaban los estudios


	4. Chapter 4 dolor

Akane viajo cómodamente en la espalda de Inuyasha, la llevo a Tokio como era un ser hibrido eso no era nada, pero no sabía por qué sentía la calidez de ella, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco o qué? pero ambos prometieron no amar otra ves, debía mantener su cabeza en orden y alejar pensamientos extraños

En la casa de los Tendo...

Ranma paso la noche con su adorada, los rallos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando a la pareja de jóvenes amantes que cubrían su desnudes con una sábana

-ehhh que noche la verdad la pase bien-dice Ranma con una sonrisa estirándose bien despertando a su compañera

-si airen -responde Shampoo melosa abrazando a su amado, este correspondió el abrazo con afecto (desgraciados XD bueno sigamos)

Ranma se alisto para ir a la casa de los Tendo, la verdad tenía que estar ahí, salto por los tejados para llegar más rápido encontrando a la familia desayunando pero ¿no estaba Akane?

-buenos días y Akane?-pregunta el azabache con mucha curiosidad, aunque no importaba mucho sus sentimientos eran solo para la amazona, la que siempre le trató con cariño a pesar de que estaba con Akane sentía que ya nada era lo mismo

-hola Ranma, Akane se fue a estudiar a Tokio recibió una buena oportunidad, la verdad estará estudiando durante cuatro años-dice Naviki leyendo una revista de moda y dinero

 _-"cuatro años creo que aprovechare ese tiempo con Shampoo"-_ el pelinegro pensó que en ese tiempo sus sentimientos cambiarían, se sentía extraño, era como si en su interior estuviera cambiando asimismo

-y ¿que no vas a decir nada más?-preguntó su padre con gran seriedad al igual que su amigo Soun

-no, que podría decir si se fue es su decisión y no vino ni a avisarme, además ¿eso ella quería no? Estudiar para poder seguir una carrera -responde Ranma sin interés saliendo del dojo

"pero que rayos estoy haciendo, se supone que yo estaba enamorado de esa tonta, o ¿es que Shampoo me enamoro con el tiempo?, cuando la bese sentí algo que solo había sentido por Akane, pero ahora sé que amo a Shampoo

En Tokio...

Inuyasha llego a la estación del tren, todo le olía raro, diferente, debe ser porque aún no se acostumbraba a estar en su mundo de ella, miro a Akane unos segundos, se veía tan tranquila, pero tuvo que moverla para que despertara

-Akane...despierta...despierta-dice Inuyasha despertando a la peli azul

-¿Inuyasha? ya llegamos-dice adormilada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por dormir, se veía tan linda

-si, a ¿dónde quieres que te lleve?-pregunta abriendo ambos ojos deslumbrado ese ojos amarillo que tenían, ni en broma dejaría a Akane así, le preocupaba que le pasara algo malo

-bueno debo ir a un hotel para hospedarme queda más adelante - volviendo a dormir confiaba que Inuyasha la llevaría, este la cargó de nuevo pero esta vez en sus brazos, en verdad estaba cansada, ¿Por qué le importaría tanto esta niña humana?

-adelante ¿no?, bueno- inuyasha olfateó el lugar siguió el rastro de olor que le llevaría hacia la cosa que Akane decía que se llamaba "hotel"

" _y ¿qué rayos es un hotel?"_ mas adelante encontró un árbol muy alto con ventanas parecían casas encimas de otras esto debería ser un ¿hotel?

-¿es aquí?

-si aquí es

El muchacho la bajo al suelo, y vio como ella se adentraba al lugar, como si de un perrito se tratara siguió a Akane porque si quería visitarla tenía que saber dónde vivía ¿no? la peli azul e Inuyasha entraron al elevador, al principio el hibrido desconfió de aquel artefacto que sus ojos presenciaban, la joven se rio, era como ver a un niño pequeño

-vamos, es solo un elevador que nos llevara a mi apartamento, no te morderá ni nada por el estilo- con su enojo tuvo que entrar, observaba curioso el lugar, era pequeño pero entraban perfectos, la peli azul presiono el número que los llevo al piso 40

-qué raro es tu mundo, mayormente solo iba a supermercado por comida extraña pero que era realmente buena

-jeje en tu mundo debe ser igual extraño

Las puertas se abrieron antes que Inuyasha respondiera

-uff llegamos es aquí-la peli azul cogió la llave que le habían entregado antes que le dieran la beca, entro con sus maletas seguida de él muchacho híbrido

-es aquí

-¿dónde te quedaras?-pregunta el hibrido viendo los alrededores, realmente su mundo tenia sus misterios

\- aunque las clases empiezan el lunes hoy es sábado, que te parece si me llevas donde vives así podre ir a verte Inuyasha-el volteó a verla con sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera eso,

" _tu mundo debe ser igual de raro"-_ entonces por eso dijo eso

-¿eh? bueno si quieres-responde poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada

-si pero primero debo recoger algo que se me olvido en casa

-¡¿QUE?!

-disculpa, por estar pensando olvide algo

-que remedio, ya es de noche será mejor que nos apresuremos, pero ni creas que bajare por esa cosa a la que le llamas ascensor, ven te llevo-dice Inuyasha saltando al marco de la ventan

-vamonos

Akane aceptó, se subió a su espalda confiaba en él, cuando salto desde lo alto se asustó un poco pero abrió los ojos, viendo el hermoso paisaje, el aterrizo suavemente en el suelo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nerima, cosa fácil llegarían en unos minutos pero no sabían lo que les esperaba, una vez llegaron entraron por la ventana de su habitacón no quería despertar a su familia, Akane busco entre algunas cosas

-¿lo encontraste?-susurra Inuyasha

Antes de que ella respondiera se escucharon unas risas, Akane tomo de la mano a Inuyasha

-que suce…

-shuuu alguien viene, ven entraremos al armario

Rápidamente lo empujo adentro del armario y se escondió junto con él, ya que nadie buscaría en un armario ¿no?

Quedo helada al reconocer esas voces, al abrir un poco la puerta de su escondite los vio, en efecto eran Ranma y Shampoo

-jaja airen te amo-dice Shampoo entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él, haciéndolo retroceder, lo empujo a la cama de la dueña que no sabía que estaba muy cerca, Akane veía todo desde el armario junto a Inuyasha que observaba en silencio al igual que ella

-¿qué haces Shampoo?-dice Ranma sin dejar de besarla

-¿que? acaso tienes miedo hacer el amor en la cama de chica violenta

-no, esa marimacho no me interesa tu eres mucho mejor cuerpo, eres cariñosa sabes cocinar, Akane no te llega a los talones-dice Ranma tan indiferente, sin saber que esas palabras de dolían a la chica que lo amo

-¡ese engendro lo matare!- dijo Inuyasha, era como ver a Kagome con aquel chico, realmente sentia la sangre hervir, al menos por Akane golpearía a ese humano

-no, calmate, por favor, no hagas nada –dijo ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo mientras apretaba sus manos con odio

-¿qué me calme? Si ese infeliz dijo cosas horribles de ti déjame matarlo

-lo sé, pero en estos momentos soy incapaz de vencerlo con mis propias fuerzas además no quiero meterte en problemas

-pero

-por favor Inuyasha

-está bien, pero no llores así, no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar- abrazó a Akane para que no mirara la escena de aquellos desgraciados, fue entonces que ella lloro amargamente, lo abrazó bien fuerte, que el sintió como sus lágrimas mojaban su atuendo

" _realmente ese niño no me agrada, se supone que un hombre ame a una sola mujer, después de todos los humanos son débiles"_

Inuyasha y Akane esperaron hasta que los amantes terminaran su acto de amor eso que estaban haciendo, luego de horas abrieron lentamente la puerta observando que ya estaban dormidos, salieron lentamente por la ventana, Akane estaba en la espalda de inuyasha él pudo sentir húmedo su espalda a causa por las lágrimas de ella, entendió porque no quiso interferir, le haría daño ver aquel hombre que amo durante mucho tiempo, se sentiría como una estúpida, al ser mujer esto era demasiado

-sabes me vengare de él dentro de cuatro años Inuyasha, cuando vuelva a nerima-responde Akane

-claro ese infeliz no se puede quedar sin castigo me quedare contigo en tu apartamento esta noche no puedo dejarte así en la mañana iremos a mi época -dice Inuyasha saltando por las calles

-si gracias inuyasha

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos realmente me pone feliz, y lo continuare


	5. Chapter 5 dias que pensar

Inuyasha durmió en la habitación de la chica toda la noche, al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en ese nuevo mundo para él, al abrir bien los ojos se puso nervioso porque Akane lo estaba abrazando acurrucándose en sus brazos y él también la abrazaba

" _de seguro pensara de lo peor, pero aun así su cuerpo es cálido, un momento ¡deja de pensar en locuras!"_ el hibrido sacudía fuertemente su cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior

 _Flash_

 _Inuyasha no tardo mucho para llegar a Tokio no quería subir por ese ascensor ni ver a esas personas lo más normal que hizo fue saltar 40 metros llegando a la habitación de Akane, abrió la ventana con cuidado, entro y la puso en su cama, ella se sentó tenia aun lágrimas en los ojos con su dedo limpio esas lagrimas_

 _-gracias, estoy mal pero debo superarlo-dice en sollozos_

 _-no llores por ese imbécil Akane_

 _-pero_

 _-pero nada, el… ¡té traicionó de la misma manera en que lo hizo Kagome!-grita cerrando fuertemente los ojos frunciendo el ceño mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños, Akane al verlo de un impulso lo abrazo tomándolo desprevenido, ambos cayeron a la cama de la chica (_ _ **pero no piensen mal ok ?perfecto son los mejores**_ _) el hibrido se sonrojo levemente, la peli azul lo abrazaba teniendo su cabeza en su pecho porque la verdad no mostraba fácilmente sus emociones frente a los demás menos frente a los humanos_

 _-A...akane-dice un sonrojado inuyasha frunciendo levemente el ceño_

 _-tranquilo Inuyasha yo te entiendo pero no te pongas así_

 _Inuyasha sintió que se estaba humedeciendo su traje a causa de las lágrimas de ella ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto?_

 _-Akane no llores no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar-dice inuyasha melancólico tenía los ojos entreabierto ella levanto su mirada para verlo done ambos se miraron fijamente_

 _-sí, no llorare más-dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, Inuyasha con su mano poso en el rostro de la chica, ella le sonreía, el no evito sonrojarse levemente ella es hermosa pero ambos tenían un código, no volver a enamorarse_

 _-déjame ver tu cara_

 _Al instante la abrazo esta vez era ella quien estaba sonrojada pasaron las horas y se quedaron dormidos en ese abrazo de consuelo que se daban al menos eso pensaban desde ese momento un amor entre ambos comenzara a surgir sin que ambos se den cuenta de eso_

 _Fin del flash_

" _esto es raro es la primera vez que abrazo a otra humana y duermo con ella, la verdad el cuerpo de la mujer es muy cálido y agradable"-_ piensa inuyasha mirando enternecido a la peli azul ella se movió en sus brazos, se estaba despertando al ver que lo estaba abrazando se separó rápidamente levantándose de la cama

-lo...siento

-jaja que rara eres- cerrando los ojos teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios rascándose la cabeza con la punta de su debo

-¡no soy rara!

-¿bueno vamos?- extendiéndole una mano

\- a ¿donde?

-ya lo olvidaste verdad, tenemos que ir a mi época debes sacarte el mal rato que pasaste y también yo, vámonos ahora ya que mañana debes ir a no sé dónde, ah a tu otra cosa creo que le dices universidad-dice el hibrido pensativo

-si pero no empaque

-no importa allá te prestan ropa-dice sentado en la punta del marco de la ventana volteo la mirada para ver a la peli azul extendió una mano, ella acepto el gesto con una sonrisa, el salto con ella poniéndola en su espalda, saltando entre los tejados de la ciudad llegando a Japón a la casa de Kagome

-¿es aquí donde vives?-pregunta la joven mientras que eran cargada en su espalda de el

-no es aquí-dice abriendo el pozo

Akane no se imaginó que el saltaría en el, pensó que era una broma hasta que una luz violeta los envolvió a ambos, ella quedo maravillada ¿qué era eso? ¿Estaban viajando por el tiempo? Pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los vio

Kagome que salía para la escuela se detuvo al verlo llegar con otra chica desconocida pero estudiante de su mundo

-¿inuyasha? ¿que hace con esa chica?

-vámonos Kagome llegaremos tarde- dijo hoyo su nuevo novio oficial, quería ir a investigar por qué Inuyasha estaba aquí pero tenía que irse

En la época feudal...

Inuyasha salió primero del pozo extendió su mano para ayudarla, pero ella ya había saltado sorprendiéndolo con el acto

-tienes mucha más fuerza que una humana ordinaria

-es porque practico artes marciales, esto no es nada de veras- dijo totalmente nerviosa, no quería que él se enterase de su violencia

-bien es aquí donde nací, mi mundo

-que bonito es hermoso llena de naturaleza

\- vamos-dice Inuyasha inclinándose un poco para que Akane pueda subir a su espalda, ella no dudo en subir confiaba en el

Inuyasha corrió rápido entre los campos llegaron a una aldea donde estaban Miroku, Sango Shippo y la anciana Kaede

-te presento a mis amigos

Todos miraban confundidos la escena ¿quién era la chica de cabellos azulados? Y porque Inuyasha la trajo a su mundo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por sus comentarios y para aquellas personas que esperan un nuevo capitulo en cometi un error pero te recuperare déjenme decirles que me salio error type 2 en donde no puedo subir los capítulos a esa historia los que sepan como arreglarlo por favor me lo diga en un comentario y gracias por aquellas personas que comentaron

Paulayjoaqui: si, Ranma ama a la amazona en esta historia pero después de escribirla me gusto el AKANEXINUYASHA y creo que te gustara una vexz lo leas

 _ **Rosefe123_**_ gracias, espero que te gustre la historia

 _ **Erza:**_ gracias y espero que te guste los capítulos

 _ **Azzulaprincess:**_ espero que te guste y lo siento si por un tiempo no contesto los comentarios pero estoy ocupada en mis exámenes xD

 _ **Paula:**_ claro que lo continuare y ya lo lei xD gracias por comentar

 _ **Mayra-,**_ si eso espero igual y gracias por comentar


	6. Chapter proxima historia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos mis lectores admito que esta es una historia mas a mis historias sin terminar jaja pero que me llego la ilusión a mi mente y quise escribirlo espero que me den sus opiniones porfa vor, la pareja central será un inuxakan o un ranmaxakane? Porfa antes de escribirlo quiero sus opiniones para escribirla xD


End file.
